1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which can maintain a primary color which is desired to be expressed and prevent an interference of other unwanted colors, and a change of the primary color at the time of application of a light source of each light emitting diode in the image display device using the plural light emitting diodes.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, there has been a constant demand for technological improvement for enhancing system performance in various image display device fields including cellular phones having a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiving functionality, a PC, WiBro terminals, ultra-high speed data communication devices, telematics terminals, digital versatile discs (DVDs), navigation systems, and the like.
However, such a conventional image display device encounters a problem in that it often does not implement a color which is desired to be expressed. For example, a violet wavelength light is leaked out from a light source of a UV light emitting diode in an image display device employing the UV light emitting diode, or a white light is converted into another colored light, but not expressed normally in an image display device employing a white light emitting diode. In particular, in the case of an image display device employing a plurality of light emitting diodes, a phenomenon may be deepened in which a color which is desired to be expressed is not implemented normally and is converted into another colored light at the time of application of a light source of each light emitting diode due to an effect of different light sources of the light emitting diodes and an interference between materials within an optical filter layer employed for optimization of each light emitting diode.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology which can optimize expression of a desired light and implement stable application of different light emitting diodes upon the application of a light source of each light emitting diode in an image display device employing a plurality of light emitting diodes. In general, generalization of digital media, transmission of a variety of multimedia data, and the development of storage devices and authoring tools enable various multimedia data to be easily to copied and modified through a network, which can provide a new service but resultantly may bring about problems related to copyrights.